Night in Your Arms
by Haruno Enjeru
Summary: Oneshot. Set several years in the future, this is a short story about Ikuto and Amu, who now live together. Ikuto and Amu fluff! Please review, it means a lot to me as a new author! I won't bite!


Kyaaaaa~! This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be nice with the reviews (assuming there are any.. ). It doesn't take much of your time, and it really helps me. So if you could, please click that little button down there! Thanks so much!

~Haruno Enjeru

**Ikuto:** First!

**Amu:** You're so dumb. Just like everyone else on facebook.

**Enjeru-kun:** Amu, that's cruel. *withers* I was on facebook while I wrote this.. ^.^

**Amu:** …

**Enjeru-kun:** Be nice or I won't write Amuto! :o Tadase will invade!

**Ikuto:** Noooo Dx *growls* Tadase… *evil eyes*

**Enjeru-kun:** Calm him down Amu!

**Amu: **Don't wanna. I hope he falls off the couch in this fanfic:D

**Enjeru-kun: **Ahh, that's cruel Amu... on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara, nor its characters, Peach-Pit does. I simply own this story. :]

* * *

><p><strong>Night in your Arms<strong>

Ikuto shut the door gently, not wanting to wake his two-months pregnant wife from her usual late-afternoon nap. Sighing, he shook the snow from his jacket and took off his icy work shoes. Midnight blue hair grew tousled as long, skilled fingers rubbed the silky strands from their prison of hairspray. Rubbing his neck, Ikuto walked into the small house's kitchen. Providing for a family was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Ikuto caught sight of homemade grilled cheese sandwiches just as his nose picked up their burnt scent. The corner of his mouth kicked up at the thought of his strawberry-haired, petite wife with a skillet in her hand and her wide grin dissolving his tension from a long day of work. Some things never changed.

_Then again, marriage has its benefits…_

Sure, Amu made a delectable housewife, but she couldn't cook for her life. Still, her wholehearted attempts warmed Ikuto's heart as he sat down to eat his crispy sandwiches. He could barely taste the burnt bread as his mind filled with thoughts of her. Her smile, so full of life, started crazy little tingles inside him, despite the fact that they had been married just over a year. Well past blushing, though Amu wasn't yet, Ikuto remembered with reverence how perfectly she fit into his embrace on their anniversary night and many others before.

After several minutes, Ikuto began to warm up from the chilly winter air. With a satisfied stomach, Ikuto stood up to go change. He was in the mood for some cuddling.

_ Time to find Amu._

Before he left the kitchen, though, a bright orange color caught his eye. Ikuto, curious by nature, covered the small distance to the nearby counter and picked up the object.

_A Nerf gun…?_

Underneath was a note written in comely penmanship. Ikuto chuckled slightly as he read the beginning of the note, loving how he never knew what was on Amu's mind.

"Welcome home! Three things:

_1). Eat dinner - the kitchen is no-man's-land._

_2). This gun w/ ammo is yours. _

_3). I have one too, and from now on, you are under attack!"_

A small skull was scribbled at the bottom with a few hearts around it. Ikuto couldn't stop the full out grin that stretched across his face. She was so perfect. How did such a petite girl always know just what he needed? Ikuto grabbed the gun and dashed off into the war zone.

* * *

><p>Hidden safely away in her master bathroom, Amu giggled to herself as she imagined Ikuto's face as he read her note. She had planned this for a while now, though she knew she wouldn't win. Ikuto was far more skilled than her, although that was case in most everything. She didn't mind though. Just the though of him near her caused her breath to become slightly hitched as she remembered his kisses in the dead of night and the small life growing in her womb, the result of Ikuto's passionate love for her.<p>

Caught up in her daydreams, Amu didn't hear the cat-like footsteps pounce up the stairs and tiptoe into the young couple's shared bedroom. The telltale creaking of her relatively old house brought Amu back to the present war, and she realized with a jolt she didn't know how much time had passed.

_I'd better check, I don't know where he is now…_

Peeking her head out the bathroom door, Amu came face-to-face with Ikuto and froze. How did she lose track of him so fast?

"Gotcha," Ikuto whispered with captivated eyes as he gently stuck a dart to her forehead.

Amu squealed and dashed around him, determined to try her best in defeating her distracted husband. Running down the stairs with a light tread, Amu whirled around and shot a dart back up at her doorframe, where Ikuto was standing.

_Pop. Pop, pop. _

Letting two more off,Amu beamed in satisfaction as the darts hit their target and bounced harmlessly off of Ikuto. He growled playfully and began to chase her down the stairs. Amu jumped the rest of the stairs and raced into their small living room. The young mother reloaded her bullets while hiding behind the loveseat.

Ikuto's voice washed over her, a slightly deeper pitch than usual, "Amu, if I capture you, I'm not letting go. You're mine."

A delightful shiver tried to work its way up Amu's back, but she squelched it and held her position, hoping she had the element of surprise on her side. _He's so gonna get it…_ she thought, scheming. Glancing around the couch, she saw a company of foam darts coming to assault her soft face and quickly pulled back to the safety of her hiding spot. She smiled. Ikuto already felt better. Her plan was working.

With an intrepid yawn, Ikuto sat down to relax on the couch Amu was hiding behind. _So much for surprise,_ she thought dryly.

"Now, I wonder where my little strawberry went," Ikuto mused, teasingly.

Amu straightened, miffed at his casual arrogance. "Surrender yet?" She brazenly questioned the skilled violin player.

_Silly girl,_ Ikuto thought. Didn't she know by now he wasn't ever going to give up?

She got up to sprint around the couch in an attempt to escape, but Ikuto anticipated her movements. He gently but firmly grabbed hold of her wrist, swinging her about and onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her sweet-smelling neck, he gave it a lingering kiss and whispered, "Never."

Amu couldn't stop the shiver that scuttled through her this time, and Ikuto chuckled in his deep baritone, tightening his hold. "Do I win now?" he purred.

Amu gazed up at his face, wanting to give in and kiss him breathless, but she couldn't give in yet, not after all the times he'd won before. No, she was too determined to win for once.

Pulling back and raising her gun, Amu shot his chest at point blank range and mischievously winked. "Nope, not by a long shot."

_She doesn't learn does she? Looks like it's time for a little lesson._

Before Amu could blink, Ikuto had half laid down on the love seat and pulled her on top of him. Planting one hand at the small of her back and the other on the back of her neck, Ikuto kissed her until they were both gasping for breath. Never releasing her for a second, Ikuto again questioned, "Do I win _now_?"

With wide eyes, Amu nodded in compliance. "If that's the reward you want, you can win any time you like, Ikuto."

He smiled contently at his wife, wondering why he ever thought marriage was hard. The snow began to fall again and the sunset brought new chills to the small house on Pine Grove Avenue. Too engrossed to notice, neither of the two lovers felt it; they could only feel the heat from each other's proximity.

The Nerf guns lay at the bottom of the couch, long forgotten.

* * *

><p>So... how was it? I could really use some feedback, considering I've never done this before. Also, if you are a beta reader and feel like taking an interest in my work, please feel free to contact me! I'm definitely willing to beta for you too! Contact me, I don't bite:)<p>

...REVIEW! :] And give me ideas. Oh, and I appreciate grammar/word choice corrections. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
